


La vie de mère au foyer d'Emma Bovary

by mme_bovary



Category: Fictions Partagées, Madame Bovary - Gustave Flaubert
Genre: Gen, Modernisation, Réécriture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mme_bovary/pseuds/mme_bovary
Summary: J'ai voulu remettre Madame Bovary au goût du jour, en faire une version un peu plus moderne, et joyeuse.Ici, j'ai complètement changée l'histoire initiale : Charles n'est plus un "raté", et à su travailler de lui même pour  obtenir un bon poste, Emma s'occupe parfaitement de sa fille, et ne trompe plus Charles. De plus, le couple s'est enrichit, ils vivent à Paris, et ont faits leurs études ici.J'ai voulu rajouter un deuxième enfant au couple, afin de montrer une Emma dépassée par sa vie de maman, et finira même par s'en lasser.Ici, Emma à toujours aimée travailler, mais en tant que maman, elle a du mal à gérer les deux pôles, s'ennuyant de plus en plus. C'est en donnant un peu de piquant à sa vie, avec un acte banal, tel que le vol dans le magasin, qu'elle essaye de s'échapper de l'ennui.En ajoutant Rodolphe, qui était le premier amant d'Emma, qui est ici, son ancien amant de la fac, j'ai voulu montrer que finalement, Emma peut sortir de son ennui sans tromper Charles, mais en allant travailler.





	La vie de mère au foyer d'Emma Bovary

Quel ne fût pas le bonheur d’Emma de pouvoir enfin quitter sa Normandie natale. Le couple Bovary avait emménagés, il y a quelques années, dans un somptueux immeuble haussmannien, en face du jardin du Luxembourg.  Emma avait rencontrée Charles lors de ces années d’étudiante. Ce dernier, après avoir réussi ces concours, enchainait stage sur stage, certain de faire carrière en tant que médecin généraliste. C’était cet optimisme qui avait plus à sa compagne.

Emma tomba enceinte de Berthe lorsque celle-ci finissait ses études de Droit, et obtint son diplôme à un mois avant son accouchement. Berthe était un bébé calme, elle ne pleurait pratiquement jamais. Les seules fois ou elle se mettait à hurler, c’était pour obtenir l’attention de sa mère, ce qui était une chose rare. Charles et Emma ne se séparait jamais de Berthe, elle était un rayon de soleil dans cet appartement plutôt vide. Ils allaient souvent ensemble, dans ce petit restaurant chatoyant, en face des quais de Seine, et leur fille était d’un tel calme, d’une telle beauté avec ses grands yeux, que, à chaque fois, leurs voisins de tables ne pouvaient que faire des compliments au jeune couple. Emma en était flattée. Elle se sentait fière à chaque fois qu’elle devait faire une sortie au parc ou à l’épicerie du coin, et à chaque fois, toutes les autres mamans ne pouvaient que complimenter mère et fille.

 

               Berthe souffla à peine sa deuxième bougie lorsqu’Emma tomba de nouveau enceinte. Charles n’était pas contre, plutôt pour. Il venait d’être engagé à l’hôpital Saint-Louis, en tant que médecin généraliste. Un travail qui rapportait bien, et une famille aimante, il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Ce qu’il ne savait pas, c’était que Louis était en fait une excuse pour ne pas quitter la douceur et la chaleur du foyer. Sa compagne semblait s’épanouir dans ce cocon, loin du monde et des autres.

Et puis, le temps à commencer à paraitre plus long, Emma ne s’attendait pas à l’ampleur qu’allait prendre deux enfants à la maison. Deux fois plus de courses, deux fois plus de bains, deux fois plus de ménages … Et les caprices de sa fille de quatre ans l’énervait, les petits cris que Louis poussait quasiment tout le temps lui étaient indifférents. Elle ressentait de plus en plus, le besoin d’être seule, et elle avait envie de hurler comme une folle dans la rue qu’elle était prisonnière de ses enfants.

Elle était jalouse de Charles. LUI au moins, il ne s’ennuyait pas. Il partait très tôt le matin, et très tard le soir, elle attendait son conjoint. A table, elle passait une heure à se plaindre des cris et des pleurs de ses enfants et de son manque de loisirs. Quand elle le laissait parler, Charles lui racontait les petits tracas de ses patients : maux de ventre, rhumes, traitements anti-allergènes … Emma le traita d’égoïste : « tu as de la chance ! 

-Non, c’est toi qui a de la chance, tu les vois grandir. » Lui répondit-il. Ce jeu-là pourrait durer des heures.

 

                Une fois, en faisant une ou deux courses aux Franprix du 6eme arrondissement, Emma oublia par mégarde, de payer la paire de chaussette pour bébé qu’elle avait placé sous la poussette de Louis. Elle était devant la porte de son immeuble, et le magasin n’était qu’à quelques mètres. Elle aurait pu aller les rendre, mais non, elle n’avait pas envie. Elle ne raconta pas à Charles cette histoire, cela n’en valait pas la peine, mais elle n’arrêtait pas d’y penser. Après cette petite aventure, elle alla souvent au Franprix, et cacha dans la poussette une crème pour les mains, un shampoing, un petit paquet de bonbons … Des choses qu’elle n’utiliserait pas ou ne mangerais pas, qui finirait au fond du placard,  mais ces vols ridicules la mettait en transe. Elle gloussait toute seule dans la rue, en ayant l’impression que sa vie devenait un peu plus intéressante. 

 

                Un jour, elle rencontra Rodolphe par hasard, et Emma le vit comme un signe du destin. Rodolphe Boulanger, son ancien amant de la faculté de Panthéon Sorbonne. Elle était devant le petit carrousel, situé dans le jardin du Luxembourg, dont Berthe refusait de descendre. « C’est le dernier tour ! » répétait-elle à chaque fois, agrippé à son cheval en bois, dont elle ne voulait absolument pas quitter. Quand Emma tourna la tête à l’entente de son prénom, elle fit face à Rodolphe, lui souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire. Après avoir parlés quelques instant, Rodolphe dû s’en aller car il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps.

« J’allais partir de toute façon ! On rentre ensemble ? » S’empressa de demander Emma.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit Berthe par le bras, qui se mît à pousser des cris d’insatisfaction, et tourna la poussette de Louis au quart de tours. Sa fille refusa d’avancer, mais Emma fît mine de contrôler la situation devant son ancien amant. Elle n’arrêtait pas de penser au vieux pull gris sous son manteau, ou passait sa main dans ses cheveux, comme si ce geste allait remettre de l’ordre dans ces mèches décoiffés. Elle avait peur de faire honte devant lui, comme ci il allait partir en courant au coin de la rue, mais Rodolphe avait l’air de se rendre compte de rien, il a à peine regardé ses enfants, même Louis qui dormait paisiblement, ne semblait pas l’attendrir. Il lui parlait de son cabinet d’avocat, qu’il avait ouvert avec son ami Léon, et Emma buvait ses paroles.

« C’est ici », lui dit-elle, en faisant une moue, triste de le quitter. Ils s’échangea leurs numéros, se firent la bise, et Emma regagna son appartement. Elle aurait voulu parler plus longtemps à Rodolphe, le supplier de l’emmener travailler avec lui dans son cabinet, elle était abattue.

 

                Tout en donnant le bain aux enfants, elle ne put s’imaginer des conversations imaginaires, elle étant à la barre, défendant un dealer minable ou un voleur sans expérience, dans un futur qu’elle espérait proche. Le lendemain, alors qu’elle sortait à peine de sa douche, elle reçut un message de Rodolphe : « Salut, je ne sais pas si tu envisage de revêtir ta robe d’avocat, mais si ça t’intéresse, je suis ouvert. » Emma faillit hurler de joie. Elle se demandait si Rodolphe avait perçu son désespoir, ou si c’était seulement une aubaine de tomber sur Emma Bovary, l’étudiante la plus sérieuse qu’il n’ait rencontrée. Elle s’en fichait si Charles serait déçu de cette nouvelle, il lui dirait sans doute : « tu vas travailler ? Mais les enfants ? ». Ils n’auront qu’à engager une nourrice, se dit-elle. Mais pour l’instant, elle ne pensait pas à Charles, Berthe ou Louis, pour l’instant, elle pensait à elle, et c’est tout ce qui comptait. Elle allait enfin sortir du cocon familial, qui était devenu un véritable enfer selon elle. Elle allait enfin sortir de cet ennui, qui l’a rongeait de l’intérieur depuis sa deuxième grossesse. Oui, Emma était heureuse de trouver une occupation, grâce à Rodolphe, et surtout au travail qui lui propose, elle ne penserait plus au stress que lui fournissent ses enfants. Elle peut enfin penser à autre chose, et donner quelques rebondissements à sa vie, qui commençait à devenir ennuyeuse.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai voulu remettre Madame Bovary au goût du jour, en faire une version un peu plus moderne, et joyeuse.  
>  Ici, j'ai complètement changée l'histoire initiale : Charles n'est plus un "raté", et à su travailler de lui même pour obtenir un bon poste, Emma s'occupe parfaitement de sa fille, et ne trompe plus Charles. De plus, le couple s'est enrichit, ils vivent à Paris, et ont faits leurs études ici.   
> J'ai voulu rajouter un deuxième enfant au couple, afin de montrer une Emma dépassée par sa vie de maman, et finira même par s'en lasser.   
> Ici, Emma à toujours aimée travailler, mais en tant que maman, elle a du mal à gérer les deux pôles, s'ennuyant de plus en plus. C'est en donnant un peu de piquant à sa vie, avec un acte banal, tel que le vol dans le magasin, qu'elle essaye de s'échapper de l'ennui.  
> En ajoutant Rodolphe, qui était le premier amant d'Emma, qui est ici, son ancien amant de la fac, j'ai voulu montrer que finalement, Emma peut sortir de son ennui sans tromper Charles, mais en allant travailler.


End file.
